Polluticorn
Polluticorn appeared in season 1 of 1993 TV series called Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Polluticorn is a humanoid, winged unicorn-like dragon monster created by Rita Repulsa's monster maker Finster and is the primary antagonist of the episode "Clean-Up Club". Polluticorn was created by Finster. Rita tried again new attempt of world conquest and used Polluticorn to pollute Earth. Polluticorn could fire energy balls from his horns and energy lightnings from his eyes, and could fly and summon toxic wind. Rita sent this monster to Angel Grove, after discovering that Power Rangers: Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Trini organized clean-up club to clean the city. Rangers confronted Polluticorn in Angel Grove Recycling Center. While other Rangers fought against Goldar and Scorpina, Jason faced with this monster. Jason finally summoned Dragon Shield to defeat him. Energy Blasts of Polluticorn reflected from the shield and then Jason used Sword of Power and Dragon Dagger to cut his horn. Rita then enlarged him, but Polluticorn was finally destroyed by Dino Megazord. Polluticorn is a highly aggressive and dangerous monster, he will do anything in his power to pollute the Earth and destroy the Rangers. Unlike previous monsters before hand, Polluticorn is shown to be brave and daring, as when Goldar and Scorpina offered to help him, he back them down and said that he can take care of them. Polluticorn is shown to be quite dangerous compared to previous monsters in the series, being able to overpower all five Rangers in their first battle. Powers and Abilities * Strength: Polluticorn is shown to be far stronger then previous monsters fought by the Rangers before hand, being able to swiftly take them out during their first battle. * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat: In addition to Poluticorn's incredible strength, he is also a skilled fighter, being able to both block and avoid the Red Ranger's strikes while at the same time being able to subdue them. * Armor: Polluticorn posses strong knight-like armor to withstand blows from his enemies and not even get a scratch. * Extraordinary Leaper: Polluticorn can leap at an incredible distance. * Flight: Polluticorn can fly in high speeds thanks to the wings behind his back. * Energy Balls: Polluticorn can fire sparkling light pink colored energy balls from his horn on the middle of his forehead. * Power Winds: Polluticorn can flap his wings in high speeds and blow his enemies away and also damage them with energy blasts. ** Toxic Winds: When Polluticorn becomes giant, they get upgraded and become Toxic Winds, they look similar to their counter-part but are now stronger, being able to blow the Dino Megazord off the ground with ease. * Lightning Vision: Polluticorn's strongest attack, he can fire highly focus light blue and yellow colored lightning beams from his eyes. These beams are incredibly devastating, being able to take out all five Rangers in just one blast. Arsenals * Claws: Polluticorn posses dragon clawed hands for combat. * Unicorn Horn: Being a unicorn-themed monster, Polluticorn possesses a sharp horn located on his forehead for which he can also use in combat. Weakness Polluticorn is shown to be quite powerful, he does however, have one weakness, his horn, should it be broken off, he will become weaker. See Also * Dora Unicorn Category:Characters Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Equines Category:Flying Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Electric Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Michael Sorich Category:Characters Debuting in 1993 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters with superhuman strength